suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagar O.
|current= Winner |color= winner |age= 24 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Connecticut, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/17 |votes= 0 |alliances= Anti Mid Gens The Winners |loyalties= Mike R. Julian W. Tyler K. Zyler G. Magnus L. |hoh= 4 (Day 3 & Weeks 8, 10 & 11) |nominated= 2 (Weeks 7 & 9) |veto= 1 (Week 5) |days= 26 |season2= |status2= Winner |place2= 1/18 |votes2= 1 |alliances2= Straight Pride Winners Circle |loyalties2= Sam B. Patrick J. Nick M. Rodrigo S. |hoh2= 2 (Day 26 & Week 12) |nominated2= 3 (Weeks 2, 3 & 11) |veto2= 1 (Day 5) |cache2= |days2= 29 }} was the winner of and . In his first season he received seven out of nine Jury votes to win. In his second season he received eight out of nine Jury votes to win. Big Brother 4 Game Summary Sagar proved himself to be a competition threat from the get go when he won the second HOH of the season, using it to target two of the Rookies in Nicky S. and Magnus L. in a nice clean week. As the Mid Gens safety and power continued, Sagar laid low and close with the Anti Mid Gens, until the Co-HOH Care Package thrust him into power with trusted ally Julian W., where he also secured the POV to take out Rhys R. in a strike against the Mid Gens. From Week 7 onwards, Sagar and Julian dominated power with ally Tyler K., using his next HOH to execute the last of the Mid Gens, AJ B. However, Sagar's most important moves came in the final weeks of the game, where he won the last two HOHs to take Tyler out and backstab Julian, to go to the end with the less dominant Mike R. Despite his aggressive final plays, his game was respected by the jury as being consistent and impressive, whilst garnering zero votes to evict. The jury then elected to crown him the victor in a 7-2 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary After his power-filled victory in Big Brother 4, Sagar's was forced to take a wildly different approach to the game for his return in Eruption. When early allies like Dakota M., Jasper L., Rodrigo S., and closest ally Patrick J., all fell early in the season, Sagar went deep under the radar, in a bid to not seem threatening enough for the block. He still had what remained of the all-champion Winners Circle alliance, but was otherwise outside of the two key alliances waging war on each other - Dkfjdkf and Crazy Eights. This allowed Sagar to work on his individual social games, not just winning competitions like he did through his original season. Despite early dangerous stints on the block, Sagar remained untouched from Week 3 until Week 11, where due to dwindling numbers, he was nominated by power-player Will I. for the block against Max N. By this point, Sagar had some of the strongest social bonds in the game despite his poor start, and a new final three alliance with Sam B. and Nick M., nicknamed Straight Pride, saw Max evicted over him. Then at the final four came Sagar's first HOH win of the season, one that kept himself same into the final three, but left the blood of the eviction in the hands of Nick, who evicted the season's key comp threat Will. He pivotally won the season's final HOH comp to make his biggest decision of the season, choosing to take Sam to the final two, and evict Nick in third place. Facing the jury, Sagar got some questions for his lack of physical game and power moves throughout the season, but was ultimately praised for having a more robust social game than Sam, allowing him to get to the point where he could make those moves when he needed to at the end. Ultimately, Sagar was crowned the victor - and the second two-time winner of the series - in an 8-1 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Sagar is the second houseguest to win two seasons of Suitman's Big Brother. ** The first was Patrick J., who won and . ** In Big Brother Double Trouble, JaVale M. became the third person to achieve this feat. * Sagar was one of seven houseguests that were tied for the most HOH wins in a single season, with four wins. ** This record was beaten by Will I. in Big Brother Eruption with five wins. * Sagar would have tied for most career HOH wins, hitting 6 in Big Brother Eruption, but this was also beaten by Will in the same season with 8. * Sagar is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother 4. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB4 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:Returning Houseguests